A chance meeting
by Burning Firebird
Summary: A oneshot between Fili and an OC of mine. I have never written anything like this so please don't be too harsh on it. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames.


Velena's life was simple. Doing the same thing every day. Wandering the city of Imladris ended up being terribly boring after a couple of hundred years though. That was until the dwarves came. They came through the hidden entrance and down into the valley, dirty and travel weary. This was where Velena's life got interesting, if only for a little while.

"Again!" Elladan called and Velena swung her swords again, catching Elrohir off guard. He fell to the ground, sword landing in the grass. She walked over to him, extending her hand to help him up. Elrohir grasped it and Velena pulled him up.  
"My Lords and Lady! Lord Elrond requests your presence at dinner. Do not be late." The three grinned at each other. This must have something to do with the dwarves. Velena put her swords in their sheaths and waved at the twins.  
"See you at dinner!" And with that she was off, racing to her room like the hounds of hell were at her heels.  
"Women." Elladan muttered darkly.

Velena had almost reached her room when it happened. She crashed headlong into someone and fell to the ground. Clutching her head she looked to the other person. No, not person. Dwarf. He had blond hair and a short blond beard too. His hair and beard were braided with small, intricate braids. He stood up and extended his arm to her. She took it and he hauled her up effortlessly. She had to admit that he was handsome.  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and..." The dwarf cut her off.  
"Don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going anyway. I'm Fili." The dwarf smiled at her. She felt her knees go weak. Even his voice fit his appearance. He had a sexy voice, she thought. She realised he was waiting for an answer.  
"I'm Velena. P-P-Pleased to meet you Fili." Oh damn her stutter to the halls of Mandos. She looked at the ground as she felt her cheeks heat up.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Velena." He smiled. Oh damn his smile to Mandos as well. It only made his handsome face even better. Wait, handsome? She couldn't be having these thoughts again. And about a dwarf no less! She felt her cheeks grow even hotter.  
"I-I-I-I must go. I need to get ready for dinner." Velena stuttered again. Fili smirked.  
"Of course. I hope we meet again before I leave." He grabbed her hand and placed a feather light kiss on it. She blushed again before curtsying and pulling her hand out of his grasp to walk past him. His kiss left her unsteady as she almost ran back to her room. What was wrong with her?

Fili stood there in the hall. God, her blush made her so beautiful, he thought, watching Velena walk past him, almost running around the corner in her haste. Haste from what though? Was she trying to get away from him. Or was she really just that busy? He found himself remembering her soft, rosy lips. I wonder what it would be like to kiss them, he thought. He pushed all thoughts of her aside as he walked over to the company. Thorin looked up as he sat next to Kili. He engaged his brother in small talk for an hour or so before Thorin became frustrated.  
"Damn these elves. Inviting us to dinner and not showing us where it is. Where were you earlier Fili?" Thorin growled out. Fili just stared absentmindedly at the floor.  
"Fili!" Thorin barked. Fili's head snapped up at the sound of his uncle's angry tone.

"Where were you?" Thorin repeated.  
"I was uh...I-I was..."  
"Dinner is about to begin Lord Thorin." There was her voice again. He whipped his head around to the doorway and there she stood, like a vision. She had on a floor length dark blue dress. Her sleeves hung from her elbows, giving her a look fit for a goddess, Fili thought. He felt like kissing her there and then. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
"Is it now? Were any of you damned elves planning on showing us where to go then?" Thorin spat angrily. The elf's eyes flashed with anger momentarily before becoming emotionless. Fili felt sorry for Velena. Thorin wasn't the nicest person to elves.  
"Actually they were not going to show you. But I thought I would be nice and show you the way so they would have no reason to laugh at you." Velena said quietly. Fili almost didn't hear her and was surprised that his uncle did. His uncle's face softened just a bit as he took in the news. Velena widened her eyes in shock.  
"Oh no! I mean that they would not show you but Lord Elrond would not like his guests to be hungry and he would send someone to find you when it becomes apparent that you are not coming." She blurted out. She hung her head for a moment before Thorin spoke.  
"It is fine. We would gladly accept you offer to take us."

Kili was surprised. Thorin was actually trying to be nice to an elf. He then noticed his brother watching her very move. He also saw Thorin noticing the same thing he was. Kili smirked. This would give him excellent teasing material against his brother. Fili stood up.  
"Let's go then." The rest of the company followed Fili to the door.  
"Lady Velena." He said with a nod. Kili saw her blush.  
"L-L-Lord Fili." She stuttered, dropping her head. Oh, he was definitely going to tease his brother about this, Kili thought evilly. He was looking forward to the hours of fun teasing his brother would provide.

Meanwhile, Fili and Velena having trouble keeping their composure. I must kiss her before we leave, thought Fili. He was desperate to feel her lips on his and would do anything to make sure it happened. I must see Fili before he leaves, Velena thought. She would need to see if he held any romantic feelings for her and if so, act on them before he left Imladris.

I must know, they both thought as they stepped onto the balcony for dinner.


End file.
